


There's Sunshine In Your Smile

by PrayingandGaying



Series: Trans!HQGaybees [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Hinata likes suits, Kageyama is a flower shop owner, Kenma fucked up, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Squirting, Trans Male Characters, just a bit, smudge of Kuroo/Bokuto, trans!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingandGaying/pseuds/PrayingandGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata leaves Kenma for a few days, the times that Kenma had been focused on work, and not Hinata had been stacking up. Kenma realized that it might have been the last straw. They always say that you never know what you got till it's gone, and that's sure as hell true when Hinata doesn't come back for three days. What will Kenma do to win him back, to ask for forgiveness and make it up with him? Or has he lost Hinata for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Sunshine In Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much different from my original idea and DAMN I'm glad it's this way. Transmale!Hinata, proposals and smut. What more could ya' ask for.

It had been three days, two minutes and fourty seconds since Hinata left the house. But who was counting? Not Kenma. Of course not Kenma. Why would he bother with remembering how long that guy left, it's not like it was his fault. 

Even though it kinda was...Kenma didn't mean for it to happen. He really didn't but it just did. 

Three days, three minutes and ten seconds ago Hinata had stormed out of the house because of something Kenma said. Or well...what he didn't say.

Three days ago was Kenma and Hinata's fourth anniversary. Yes their anniversary. Kenma was aware of how bad that sounded. But at the time he was going through a rough patch. At first it was when he tried to get the new game he had been waiting for. But when he finally had the time to go it was sold out. And he was told that had to wait another month till they got back in stock.

The next day when he went into work, the game designs he'd been working on got erased because someone on his team somehow lost the file. And it was almost finished too. It took him and two others almost two weeks to work on it. Kenma, never quick to anger, didn't say a word. He just brushed it off and told the person that they were off the project. 

He was left to redo the designs all over again. While he was working he wasn't able to eat or sleep, so by the time the anniversary came around Kenma was exhausted. He couldn't even remember his name more or less the date of his anniversary.

Hinata had woken up to no one next to him _again,_ since Kenma had holed himself in his office to work throughout the night. When Hinata came into the room, he saw energy drinks piled up in the trash, a half empty bag of chips and a glass of water. All surrounding a hunching figure in front of a computer screen.

Kenma wasn't even aware that Hinata had entered the room. And he was even more oblivious to Hinata's 'Happy Anniversary' greeting. Kenma wasn't able to see the slightly pain expression on Hinata's face. He only muttered thank you while Hinata cleared up his work space before going back to the designs on his computer.

Since he was too delved into his work, Kenma didn't notice that Hinata hadn't come back from work. He came out of the office because had to use the bathroom, and he assumed that Hinata was home but he wasn't. It was past seven already. Kenma only realized when he saw a little letter on the table. 

_Dear K,_

_I need to visit Natsu, she needs help moving out of her dorm. So I'm going after work. I'll be back when I'm back. In the mean time, figure out how to apologize._

_Love Shou._

_PS Happy fourth anni-fucking-versary._

 

That was three days ago. Kenma had finished the project and was granted a week off for all the trouble he had gone through.

_"Use some of it to celebrate your anniversary with Hinata. It's around this week right?"_  

That's what his boss told him. Goddamn. Even his boss knew his anniversary.

Kenma was currently slumped on the couch, the letter in his hands. He had read it over and over, every time reading it in a different tone of voice. But the 'Angry Hinata' always worked best. Kenma knew he screwed up badly and what was worse was that he didn't really know how to fix it. He didn't know when Hinata would return, so he didn't know how much time he had. He had a plan in mind but he wasn't sure of he was ready to go for it. It was a really great way to apologize if any of that mattered. 

He had tried to call Hinata to see if he could figure out when he would be back home, but he wasn't answering, nor did he return Kenma's texts. Natsu hadn't responded either so Kenma assumed Hinata told her not to answer too. 

Kenma let out a long sigh, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands, his hair falling around his face. He needed advice and he needed it quick. Kenma lifted his head up, dry washing his face with one hand as he reached for his phone with another.

No messages or calls from anyone. Great. Kenma sighed as he scrolled through his contacts till he found who he was looking for. He pressed the call button and waited till the person picked it up, with a click and a grainy sounds were heard from the other line. 

"Hello?" 

"Kageyama? Are you busy right now?" Kenma asked. 

"No, I just got home. Why? Did Hinata do something again?" 

Kenma felt his chest tightened at the sound of his boyfriend's name, he shook his head even though Kageyama wasn't able to see him. "N-no, nothing like that. I was just wondering if you've heard from him lately." 

He heard Kageyama let out a small hum in thought. "Nope. I don't think so. Why?" 

Kenma clicked his tongue, if Kageyama didn't know where Hinata was then Kenma knew he would have a hard time finding him. They were best friends after all. He could only assume that Hinata was back home but he couldn't get a hold of him. 

"N-nothing big. I just forgot our anniversary, that's all." 

Kageyama let out a airy laugh. "Oh yeah, I heard." 

"W-what?! How?" Kenma's eyes widened as he straightened up. How did Kageyama find out? He said he hadn't talked to Hinata.

"Oh, Natsu told me." 

Kenma instantly slumped into the couch. "Of course Natsu. And I bet she didn't say a peep about where Shouyou is?" 

"Not a word. But I heard that he was pretty pissed off. Especially since it's already your fourth year together."

Kenma let out a deep sigh. "I know, I know. But I was running on energy drinks, chips and thirty minute naps because some guy fucked up at work." Kenma sighed again. "I know I shouldn't blame work but I could barely remember to go to the bathroom, let alone remember our anniversary." 

Kageyama hummed. "Yeah, I guess. Just make sure you have a plan for when he come back. I know Natsu said something about that. " 

Even though Kageyama couldn't see, Kenma nodded. "Yeah...I think I have a plan. It's a plan I've been saving for a while, but I don't know if this is a good time to do it." 

"Well what's your plan? It better be a good one."

"It a..." Kenma looked off in the direction of the door to his office, picturing the little box in a secret compartment in his desk.

"I...I'm gonna propose." A smile tugged at the side of his lips, he couldn't help but feel giddy just saying it. He knew that was something he wanted, more than anything. To be with Hinata all the days of his life and he felt like this was the right time, he didn't want to wait any longer. Kenma heard sniffling at the other end of the phone line, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Kageyama? You okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm totally fine..." Kageyama muttered, Kenma knew he was lying. It was too obvious. Kenma couldn't help but laugh a bit, Kageyama was so steel faced on the outside but he really was caring in his own little way. Kenma knew Kageyama was always making sure Hinata was safe and it only made sense that he would be crying over a proposal. His best friend was going to get married. 

"Sure you are." Kenma muttered sarcastically. "Anyway, do you think that a good idea? Not rushing anything?" Kenma asked tentatively. He was so unsure of his plan, knowing that it could backfire in so many ways. 

Kageyama let out a hum, "It doesn't sound like a bad idea." Another sniffle was heard. "I don't know if it's rushed or not. Personally, I don't think it is." 

Kenma felt a small piece of his chest loosen, at least someone didn't think it was being rushed. "Okay, good...Well I've been thinking about this for a while so it's good to hear that someone thinks it's a good idea." 

"Hey, I'm really happy for you guys. Hopefully it works out. He can't stay mad at you for long." 

Kenma couldn't help but chuckle. "I hope you're right." Kenma heard some sound in the background and a loud muffled voice.

Kageyama let out a small sigh, "Ah, I gotta go. Wife's home." 

"Okay. Thanks Kageyama." 

"No problem. Bye." 

"Bye." Before Kageyama hung up he heard Oikawa's voice clear in the background saying something about Kageyama being the actual wife, then the line went dead. Kenma sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He was exhausted mentally and physically.

He thought about the plan he had been thinking about since their anniversary from last year. Kenma got up from the couch with a groan, going back into his office and taking a seat at the computer chair again. He leaned forward, pressing his hand under the desk and feeling around with his fingers. After a few seconds Kenma felt around for a hidden chamber about the size of a deck of cards. His fingers ran over the little gaps in between the desk and the chamber so that it could open. He felt for the little tab and pulled it down to pop the cover open. Kenma stuck his hand into the chamber and felt a velvet box brush the side of his hand. He moved his fingers around and wrapped it around the box to pull it out. 

"Gotcha." Kenma muttered, pulling his hand away from the chamber and shutting it with a click. He placed the box on the desk, staring at it for a while as thoughts ran through his head. A small smile tuggrd on his lips as he thought back to when he got it. 

It was on a whim, he wasn't really sure what he was doing. It had been a few days before their third anniversary and Kenma wasn't really sure about what he wanted to give Hinata. Sure dinner was nice but there was nothing else he could think of. He just so happened to pass by a jewelry store that had been having a sale so Kenma thought _'Why not?_ ' He had some money saved for a new gaming console but Hinata was more important. 

Before he knew it he was walking out of the store with two matching silver rings with a small orange topaz stone in the center. It caught his eye when he passed by, they were just like Hinata's eyes and it was beautiful. But as he walked home he realized that maybe, just maybe, it was too soon. Maybe he was moving too fast that Hinata would turn him down. But buying it felt so right to him, but then again he wasn't sure if it felt right for Hinata. 

Kenma decided to keep the rings, saving it for later. A better time. And that time was a year later, Kenma knew it was time. He wasn't sure if it would be the right move, since Hinata was really mad at him for not remembering their anniversary. But it was worth a shot, he knew it might blow up in his face. But it also knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hinata. Kenma always felt whole when he was with Hinata.  

Hinata was the same guy who helped Kenma out of his shell, opened his eyes to a world with so much color. It was almost too bright for Kenma but with Hinata with him, he knew he was already used to something bright. And Kenma was sure that he wanted to be around that brightness everywhere, knowing that when things get dark down the road, he would always have his light burning bright by his side. 

Kenma gripped his box in his fingers, feeling the smooth velvet under his touch. With a deep breath Kenma opened the box, finding the rings glimmer at him, just as he did the day he bought them. Kenma felt another smile come on as he closed the box, imagining how Hinata would react when he proposed. Would he cry? Maybe crush Kenma in a hug? Or...turn him down. Maybe he'd tell Kenma that it was a cheat move to get Hinata to forgive him. 

This was not good. Kenma froze in his place, what if Hinata didn't say yes? What would happen after? Kenma knew that it wasn't really likely that Hinata would say no. He heard Hinata say multiple times that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. But he didn't know how Hinata felt after Kenma forgetting their anniversary. What if Hinata changed his mind?

Kenma's head started to hurt, he needed to lie down. He grabbed the box and made his way over to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water before heading to the bedroom for a well deserved nap. Kenma peeled off his sweater before crawling into bed and placing the box on the nightstand. 

With a sigh Kenma nestled into Hinata's side of the bed, smelling the hint of orange blossoms and vanilla scented deodorant but it was slowly fading away. Kenma felt a pang in his chest, pressing his face into the cold pillow. He let out a shaky breath come out, his face heating up a bit as he felt a sting behind his tightly shut eyes. Kenma had been tired for the past three days, and tried so hard to keep himself together without Hinata by his side, but this was the breaking point.

He really missed Hinata, the smile that radiated for miles and the warmth of his voice. Kenma had grown taller compared to how he was in high school, so Hinata- who hadn't really changed in height- was able to slip right into Kenma's arms, chest to chest as Kenma enveloped him. Kenma could feel the tears escape from the side of his eyes, spilling onto the sheets and leaving wet stains. He couldn't help it, he felt a rush of emotion. His shoulders shook, body curled in on itself and he let out muffled sobs. Kenma brought Hinata's pillow into his arms.  

Kenma knew it was caused by his own faults. Sure he could blame work, but he knew it was more than that. It wasn't the first time Kenma had forgotten important days, either. He knew that it would stack up against him one day, and that was it. Hinata had never been gone this long, mainly because he would never leave in general. He'd always come back home and forgive Kenma, but this time he was away for three whole days. 

Kenma pressed his face deeper into the pillow, his breath heavy and deep. His shoulders shook again and his hands gripped the pillowcase till his knuckles turned white. He stayed like that even after he stopped crying, he laid still until sleep and exhaustion took over.

* * *

 When Kenma woke up it was only eleven at night, the same day. He only got about four hours of sleep but it was more than enough compared to the minutes of sleep he had been getting for the past week. Kenma got up with a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He rolled over and got himself out of the bed, grabbing he velvet box again. He half expected to see Hinata in the kitchen when he left his room but was met with nothing but a dim and quiet apartment. 

Kenma let out another sigh, plopping himself on the couch once more- box rolling around in his hand. Kenma still wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, he needed a second opinion. He reached over and grabbed his phone, dialing in another number. He knew that his person was awake, at least he hoped so. After a few rings the line clicked on. 

"Hrrng. W-whatcha want?" 

"Were you asleep?" Kenma started to feel bad for calling but it was important enough. 

"N-no. I was about it, just got done plowing into Bokuto." 

Kenma made a face, he was no longer sorry. He heard another voice let out a muffled 'Fuck yeah.' Kenma rolled his eyes. "Gross. Anyway, I need your help." 

"At like...one in the morning?" Kuroo asked with voice raised in question, suggesting he wasn't even sure of the time himself.

"It's only eleven, Kuroo." Kenma muttered, moving his phone away from his ear, just to check. 

"Oh..." Kuroo mumbled. "Whatever. Anyway, what'cha need help with?" 

"How did you propose to Bokuto?" Kenma asked straight away, getting right to the point. Kuroo was definitely caught off guard, he sure as fuck wasn't expecting that from his best friend.

"Propose? You're planning on proposing?"

"Yeah...I fucked up, Kuroo." Kenma muttered.

"Very true. I didn't believe it when you told me." Kuroo murmured, sadness clear in his voice. Kenma just hummed, his chest seemed to hurt more than usual. 

"So proposing?" Kuroo continued. "You think you ready for it? It's not normally something you do when you mess up badly, you know." 

Kenma frowned. "Of course I know that!" he spat. Sure Kenma wasn't really on par with social norms but he knew that much.

"Geez, Kuroo. I know that much. Plus, I had brought the rings last year. Just...cause." Kenma bit his lips, his chest filling with warmth instead of pain. 

"I really wanna do this. I- I love Hinata, enough to ask for his hand to always be with me." Kenma stared hard at the little box. "H-he means too much to me. A-and I...I dunno. I don't wanna lose him." 

Kuroo hummed. "You're so adorable, Kenma." 

Kenma huffed, pushing his hair back from his face. "Thanks. But I'm serious here, Kuroo. Do you think I should go through with it? Kageyama said I probably should." 

"You spoke to Kageyama?" Kuroo asked, a little surprised. 

"Yeah, he is Hinata's best friend after all. And I'm asking you cause you're my best friend." Kenma could hear fake sniffles from the other end. 

"Y-you think I'm you're best friend? Oh Kenma." Kuroo sobbed, it was so fake Kenma could smell plastic. He could picture Kuroo with his arm thrown over his forehead and a dramatic look on his face. Kenma let out a long sigh, rubbing his temple. 

"I'm hanging up now." 

"Nononono- I'm kidding. I'll help!" Kuroo quickly snapped from his drama show. 

"So yes or no?" Kenma asked bluntly.

"Yes. I think you should. Some people might think that's a real cheap move to make up for something like that. But hey, go for it." Kuroo offered. "If you feel one hundred percent sure about it, then do it. And I know you wouldn't go in half-assed because that's not the Kenma way. It's either you do it or you don't. Simple as that."

Kenma felt a little smile come across his face. "T-thanks, Kuroo. I think I needed to hear that."

"I know you do. You doubt yourself too much. That's what I'm here for." Kuroo snickered. 

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Is there a certain way to like...propose to someone?" 

Kuroo let out a snort that lead into a laugh. Kenma then heard muffled voices and loud laugh. He frowned, of course he asked a stupid question. And of course, Kuroo laughed at him. Kenma knew Kuroo wasn't really serious, he was aware that Kenma was new to things like that, but that didn't stop Kenma from not find it annoying. Kenma let out a sigh, slowly regretting asking Kuroo in the first place. 

Kuroo let out another sigh of a laugh and heard a sigh trickle behind it. "Sorry Kenma. I just had to." 

Kenma sighed again. "Yeah yeah. Laugh it up. Maybe I'll just go asked Kageyama or Yaku how to do this." 

"No, no don't. I'll help this time, I promise." Kuroo said in the most serious voice he could muster. "Honestly, there isn't no specific way to propose. Just make sure you get on one knee, open the box and ask shorty if he wants to marry you. That's all."

Kenma slowly nodded, remembering those things in his head. "And I can just do that and I'm good?"

Kuroo let out a long 'Uh' before responding. "That's kinda plain, so maybe you could give him a little something to celebrate. Maybe dinner, a bottle of alcohol or just pleasure him. Whatever you want to do."  

"Whatever I wanna do..." Kenma muttered back. He heard Kuroo let out a confirmatory hum. "Okay, T-thanks Kuroo." 

"Anything for my bes' fren'!" Kuroo exclaimed as he started a little chant of that weird 'Das my bes' fren' saying, Bokuto's voice was heard lightly in the background chanting the same thing. Kenma sighed loudly before muttering that he was hanging up, he shut his phone off and threw it on the coffee table. 

Kenma looked down at the box containing the rings. His chest swelled as he thought about Hinata, how much he missed him and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. With a little nod Kenma got up from the couch, making his way back to the bedroom to go to sleep, the gears turning in his head as he thought up a plan on how to propose. 

* * *

Kenma woke up bright and early the next day, a plan set in his mind. He grabbed his jacket, keys, an old suit in a box and his wallet. Kenma practically ran out the door and made his way to the stores. He first made a stop at his tailor, asking him to clean and fix one of his suits. He dropped the box on the counter and was out of there fast. Then Kenma ran down the street to the flower shop and 99 cent store, a little building that Hinata always frequented for flowers and snacks, but mainly because his best friend owned in. 

Kenma entered the store with a little jingle. "Kageyama!" Kenma called out. He made his way to the counter and slapped his hand down onto it. "Kageyama!" 

"Gimme a minute!!" Kenma heard Kageyama yell back. Kenma could hear Kageyama and another voice (Or was Kenma hearing things?)  rummaging around the back before Kageyama's head appeared through the door that lead to the back. His hair was a little tousled, his face red like a tomato and his eyes wide. "Oh Kenma!"

Kenma gave Kageyama a strained smile and a small wave. "You busy doing something?"

Kageyama pursed his lips, looking to the side with a deep blush on his face and before he could say something Oikawa's head popped behind Kageyama's, his face just as red. 

"If the something is me, then yes." 

Kenma's face scrunched up in slight disgust. He dry rubbed his face before looking back at him. "Aren't you suppose to doing you job?" 

"I'm the fucking owner, I can do what I want." Kageyama argued. "Plus, it's too early for people to be coming into the store anyway." 

"I'm here." Kenma said dryly. 

"Yeah well, that's unnatural so you must be here for a reason." Kageyama said, fixing his hair and shirt as he stepped forward to lean on the counter, Oikawa decided to lean on the door frame.

Kenma hummed. "That's true. I'm here for Hinata."

Kageyama and Oikawa had matching surprised faces. "He came back?" Kageyama asked. Kenma's face shifted to one of forlorn as he shook his head.

"N-not yet. But I'm hoping his comes home today. I'm planning on proposing, remember?"

Oikawa's eyes practically popped out of his face. "Propose!?" He turned to Kageyama, "Tobio, why did you tell me!?"

Kageyama's face turned red again, he cleared his throat. "I-I forgot 'cause I got distracted..." Kenma saw Oikawa's face spread with a smirk as he let out a chuckle.

"Ah okay." Oikawa winked before looking at Kenma. "So finally getting married to the other shrimp?"

Kenma nodded, "I've been thinking about this for a while and I think it's time to show Shouyou that I'm devoted to him." Kenma's eyes looked down, a small frown on his face. "I-I don't seem to be making it clear to him and I feel really bad that he probably doesn't think that...so...yeah." 

The three stayed silent for a few minutes before another customer came into the store. Kenma looked up at Kageyama with a deadpanned face. "See, a customer Kageyama." 

Kageyama glared at Kenma as he shoved Oikawa to the back, saying something about him waiting for him at home. Kenma chuckled as he watched Kageyama come back to the counter and grumble. 

"So what do you need?" He asked, slipping an apron over his head and tying it around his back. Kenma hummed, looking around at the little rows of flowers in their pots. He had taken a flower class in college and still retained some of the information, especially of one in particular. 

His eyes spotted the bright yellow seated in the last row. Kenma couldn't help but smile and think of Hinata. 'There's Sunshine in Your Smile' was one of the meanings of the bright yellow tulip and Kenma always liked to give them to Hinata but he realized that he never explained to him why. It made Kenma want Hinata back in his arms even more.

"The yellow tulips, a dozen of them." Kenma muttered. Kageyama nodded with a small smile as he got to work, understanding why Kenma chose those flowers in particular. Within a few minutes Kenma had a hand full of tulips and a few bags of chips for later.

"Thanks Kageyama!" Kenma called as he slipped out the door and made his way to get his suit. Once he was back home, Kenma dropped the bag and flowers on the couch and made his way to the bedroom. He draped the suit over the bed and looked at the clock and it was only noon, he didn't even know when Hinata was coming back. What if he wasn't coming back till the next day or next week? Kenma bit his lip, he was just so up in arms with his plan that it almost slipped his mind that he wasn't sure when Hinata was going to return. Kenma leaned back and flopped onto the bed with another sigh. 

"Shit..." Kenma muttered as he curled up and closed his eyes. He thought about Hinata's face that was slowly fading to black as he slipped into a deep sleep. 

* * *

 When Kenma woke back up he heard rustling in the kitchen, a few pots and pans were being washed. In Kenma's groggy state he thought ' _Oh shit, I forgot to wash the dishes again. Hinata's going to be mad at me once he's done with those...'_ Kenma sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes of sleep as he let out a yawn. 

' _Wait...Hinata's washing the dishes? I mean who else has the keys to our apartment._ ' Kenma shot up and looked up at clock. It read 8:30 pm, ' _Fuck._ ' Kenma got up from the bed and started to pace around. Hinata was finally home and here he was sleeping when he should have been preparing. With a deep breath Kenma opened the door just a crack to look through, he saw Hinata's figure moving around the kitchen, facing away from him. Kenma could feel his heart speed up, oh how he wanted to see Hinata like that everyday. 

A tightness spread through his chest as he eyed the flowers that were on the couch to the right of his vision. He hoped that Hinata didn't notice them but then again he probably would've done something to them if he had noticed.

Kenma slowly shut the door and took a deep breath again as he leaned heavily on the door. His eyes darted over to the box on his nightstand, he pursed his lips and pushed himself off of the door. Kenma gripped the suit in his hands before he decided to put it on. He made quick work of it, trying his best not to make too much noise and keeping an ear open for any other noises besides the running water and dishes clinking. 

Once he was done Kenma looked in the full length mirror on the wall of their bedroom. He cleaned up pretty nicely, he grabbed his comb and hair tie on top of the drawer and did his hair. He slicked it back the best he could before tying it in a little pony tail, the blonde of his hair bobbing as he finished the pony tail off. Kenma gave himself another once over before going to the nightstand and slipping the box in his pocket. 

"I can do this...I can do this..." Kenma muttered to himself, he fixed the suit jacket and smoothed out his hair. He took a quick breath as he opened the bedroom door, he expected Hinata to be in the living room or right in front of him but he was still in the kitchen. His back was still facing Kenma and it gave Kenma a sense of relief as he made his way to the couch. He quickly grabbed the flowers on the couch but forgot that the plastic around it made a loud crinkling noise. The dishes stopped clinking and he heard Hinata let out a sigh before the water stopped running. 

Kenma's stomach twisted itself into knots, tightening with every second passing. Kenma held his breath, waiting on Hinata's words. Kenma gripped the flowers in his hand as the other hand fished out the box, holding it in his palm. He decided to go with what his body was doing, he wasn't thinking about anything expect Hinata's fury and Kenma hoped that his presentation would douse it.

"Kenma." Hinata breathed. Kenma swallowed as he slowly dropped to one knee, even outside of the bedroom Hinata's voice was able to bring Kenma to his knees. Kenma could feel himself shake like a leaf, his grip on the flowers tightening as he watched Hinata's back, hoping to see his face. 

"Dammit Kenma." Hinata muttered, "You always make it so hard to be mad at you because no matter how hard I try, I know that I love you too much. Enough to forgive you over and over again." 

"I-I'm sorry..." Kenma muttered. He heard Hinata chuckle. 

"That's the wrong thing to apologize for Kenma. But I should be pissed off because this is almost one too many sorries that I've heard." Hinata spat. "I've heard it so many times but it seems like you aren't sorry because it happens again. I always think that maybe this time you'll remember, that you'll surprise me with something on Valentine's Day or our anniversary. But that never seems to be the case, sure it's not a big deal because on other days you always seem to be full of surprises but... but..." Hinata let out a deep sigh. 

"But it never happens on days that are important. And it's sad, as well as embarrassing, when people ask what I did on Valentine's Day or White Day or my own goddamn anniversary. It seems like those people know our special days better than you do." Hinata started pacing the kitchen but never once looking at Kenma, who was still on his knee.

Kenma took a deep breath before answering back. "I know, I know. I keep saying sorry and I end up doing it all over again. I don't mean to, but I know it's my fault for always getting caught up with work and not paying more attention to you on important days." Kenma shifted on his knee and gripped the flowers and ring box tighter.  

"You mean so much to me, Hinata. And I always feel bad for forgetting things like this." 

"I know you do. I hear it all the time. But are you really sorry this time?" Hinata asked with a grit of his teeth. "Do you really expect me to think that you will easily change after how many times you've forgotten before. My birthday last year, you got my the gift the day before. Our anniversary last year too, you almost forgot and got me something the last hour of the day. And on Valentine's day two years ago, you forgot completely and had to make it up the next week because work got in the way. Work gets in the way all the damn time. And that's just to name a few." Hinata slammed his fists onto the counter. "Should I name a few more?" 

"No! No, you don't. I get it, I do...I'm truly sorry. I can't take anything back, if I could go back and change I would. But I want you to believe my word this time, because after you left that letter I knew that this was not like those other times. I knew that I really, truly fucked up. I'm so sorry, Shouyou." Kenma could feel himself shaking even more. "I never thought I would lose you for this long over something like this. I want to make it up to you."

Hinata scoffed. "That's another thing you say over and over again. 'I'll make it up to you.' or 'I'll do something super special next time' And you do, dammit,  you do and I love it but would it kill you to do it on the damn day!? To remember those days that I find so important but seem like a nuisance to you? Please, just for me." Hinata's voice grew small. "T-that's all I'm asking for, Kenma." 

Kenme bit his lip, his leg was getting numb, but that was something he needed to ignore. He nodded before speaking. "Of course, Shou. Anything. I'll do anything to have you back to being my ray of sunshine..." 

Kenma could hear Hinata let out a soft laugh, he threw his head back and sniffled. "Okay...okay. Fine, I forgive you. I'll be your ray of sunshine again." Hinata ran a hand through his hair and let out another sigh. 

"Good, thank you. I'm sorry again." Kenma felt the knots in his stomach release, they slowly started to unwind and give Kenma a sense of comfort. He shifted to his other knee, since the other had  been getting numb. He noticed that Hinata was still not looking at him. 

"Shouyou? C-could you look at me?" 

Hinata shook his head. "N-no, I'm crying..." 

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows. "So? I've seen you cry before..." 

"J-just let me look decent, I haven't seen you in three days. You might be too much to look at." Kenma couldn't help but laugh internally 'cause he knew that no matter what, it _would_ be too much to look at.

"But that's why I want you to look at me. I missed looking at your face." Kenma muttered, a flutter spread around his chest. "Just turn around, please?" 

Hinata hesitated, his fingers gripped the side of the counter and Kenma could tell that Hinata was biting his lip. "F-fine. Y-you're decent right? Cause I assumed you were sleeping and sometimes you sleep naked."

Kenma let out a chuckle. "I'm more than decent."

Hinata let out a hum before he turned around and the light in his eyes, when he looked at Kenma, was the brightest Kenma had ever seen them. Hinata's hands shot up to cover his mouth as he let out incoherent noises of shock and excitement. Kenma couldn't help but smile up at Hinata, he placed the flowers on his knee as Hinata walked closer to him. Kenma could see a few tears in his sparkling dark amber eyes as well as a few streaking down his face. He slowly opened the ring box to show the rings that matched Hinata's eyes. 

"Oh my god, Kenma." Hinata's muffled voice came out from between his fingers. "Y-you didn't." 

Kenma ran a hand over his pulled back hair, "I did. Last year." 

"Last-" 

"Yep. I...I wanted to do this since last year, but I never had the balls to go through with it." Kenma looked down at the rings. "They reminded me of your eyes and I couldn't help myself, I used the money I was going to use to buy the PMP." 

Hinata was left speechless, he sniffled and wiped the tears that kept spilling from his eyes. Kenma could feel his face heat up and his own vision start to blur. He quickly blinked the tears away and continued talking. He picked up the flowers and offered them to him. 

"These too. Remember these?" Kenma saw Hinata nod as he stretched out one of his arms to take the bouquet of tulips, a big smile on his face. "Yeah, I got these too. I know I always get these for you but I never explained why I did. Remember how I took that flower class in college?" 

"Yeah, you always pointed out the meanings whenever we passed by flowers on the sidewalk." Hinata thought back to how he would watch Kenma in fascination as he spoke about flowers.

Kenma nodded at the tulips. "Yeah well, remember how I got you those the first time I confessed?" Hinata nodded again. "It's 'cause the meaning of those flowers is 'There's sunshine in your smile' and I can't tell you how many times I've said that in my head when you smile." Kenma looked down at the floor, a little embarrassed. "I never could say it out loud cause I thought it was lame. But it's how I truly feel, it's like a little ray of sunshine is stuck with your smile."

Hinata let out a laugh mixed in with his crying, he gripped the flowers close to his chest. "Y-you've got to be kidding me." Hinata wiped his eyes again. "My god, Kenma. you're making me look like a ugly mess."

Kenma couldn't help but laugh too, he adjusted himself before presenting the small box in his hands again. "You could never be ugly to me. I know I've messed up so many times but every time you come back and forgive me. You've helped me open up and become less of a hermit crab, even though I still hide away." 

Hinata giggled, wiping his eyes yet again. 

"I know I'm not a man of many words, I'll never be. But I want to tell you that I want to reciprocate the love that you give me because I want you to know that I have always felt the same way. So-" Kenma cleared his throat. "Hinata Shouyou, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

Hinata started to choke up again, nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you. Oh my god." Hinata set the flowers on the bar stool to the left of him so he could present his hand to Kenma.

Kenma's smile looked like it was about to crack his face, he took the ring for Hinata out of the box. Taking the slim fingers into his hand, Kenma leaned forward and kissed each finger before he slipped the ring onto Hinata's finger. He kissed the ring and slowly stood up to meet Hinata at eye level. Before he could open his mouth to say something he could see Hinata reaching for the other ring. 

"Let me do it to you. I wanted to marry you for a while now too." Hinata mumbled. Kenma nodded and handed the box over. He watched as Hinata did the same thing to his hand, kissing each finger before slipping the ring on. Hinata pressed both their hands together and intertwined their fingers, they both automatically started to rub the ring on each other's fingers. 

"I love you, Shouyou." 

"I love you too, Kenma." 

Kenma let out go Hinata's hand and slipped his arms around his new fiance. Squeezing him tight before nuzzling his face into Hinata's neck. Kenma felt Hinata wrap his arms around his neck and bringing him even closer to him. They both let out satisfied hums as they enjoyed each other's company. Kenma felt his chest expand in relief and happiness, a warm spreading throughout his body from having Hinata back with him. 

Kenma took a deep breath of Hinata's scent, the sweet smell of orange blossoms and faint vanilla. He couldn't help himself as he started to pepper the side of Hinata's neck with kisses. Kenma felt Hinata move his head to the side to let Kenma have more room to kiss. As Hinata hummed, Kenma could feel the vibrations in Hinata's neck against his lips and he kissed harder. His nose lightly trailed Hinata's skin as well, making Hinata squirm a bit. 

"Kenma, l-let's move." Hinata whispered, his fingers playing with the soft hair in the ponytail. Kenma pulled away slowly and nodded before bringing his lips to Hinata's for the first time in what seemed like forever. He slipped his hands lower, urging Hinata to hop up and wrap his legs around him. In mere seconds Hinata was in Kenma's arms, holding on tight as they made their was to the bedroom. Kenma slowly settled Hinata down onto the bed, hovering over him with a loving sigh. He made sure Hinata felt completely surrounded with his arms on either side of Hinata's head. 

"Shouyou, I've missed you." Kenma whispered as he leaned his head down to kiss down Hinata's neck again. He stopped at the little adam's apple that had formed over the years of Hinata on hormones. Kenma started to suck lightly on the raised nub and Hinata let out a gasp as he tilted his back. Kenma's name fell from his lips as he moved his hands to rest on Kenma's head. His fingers played with the hair tie as he pulled it from Kenma's hair, watching the locks fall around Kenma's small face. 

"I've miss you too, baby." Hinata muttered, playing with Kenma's hair. Kenma smirked into Hinata's skin as he started going lower, pulling the collar of Hinata's shirt so he could kiss his collar bone. Hinata let out a shaky breath and patted Kenma's head. Kenma looked up and moved to sit up, watching Hinata scoot back a bit and start to pull his shirt up. Kenma watched Hinata as he peeled the suit jacket off as well and loosening his tie. He moved over on the bed, so that he was lounging back on the headboard. 

Hinata let out a soft sigh, as he crawled over to Kenma. He straddled Kenma's hips and moved his hands up and down Kenma's clothes chest. "You know, I had this stupid idea running through my mind." 

"Stupid?" Kenma asked with a tilt of his head.

"Really stupid, because you proved me wrong." Hinata smiled fondly, moving his hands up to cup Kenma's cheeks. "I thought that maybe it's 'cause of my transition that made you start to not like me as much as before." 

Kenma quickly sat up completely, taking Hinata's hands from his face and into his own hands, squeezing them tight. "What're you talking about?" 

Hinata let out a chuckle. "Well the same time I got onto hormones two years ago, you started to like...drift more than normal? I guess? I noticed that was when you started to dive deeper into work and sure it wasn't _that_ big of a deal since you love your job, but it was just something I noticed." Hinata shrugged. 

Kenma quickly shook his head. "I would never, _ever_ do that. Why would I start not liking you anymore? I told you that I loved you no matter what." Kenma squeezed Hinata's hands tighter. "I started working a bit harder and making sure I did my job correct because I wanted to save up money to help you with the transition. I guess I never mentioned that." Kenma shrugged as well, taking his hands away from Hinata's and moved it to rest to Hinata's shoulders. He slipped them lower and rubbed along Hinata's flat chest, his hands ran over the scars that lined it. 

"I wanted to help you with your top surgery. Remember last year when I gave you a good sum of money that I said was from my parents? That was actually all the bonuses I got from overtime at work as well as working those weekends, every other week." Kenma moved his hands to Hinata's hips, rubbing his thumbs on the hip bone that protruded out. "I didn't want you to worry about the money because I knew how much it meant to you. But I never realized that I made me drift away from you."

Kenma moved a hand back up to cup Hinata's face, "I'm so sorry, Shouyou. I wanted to help you but here I was, pushing you away at the same time. I thought that giving you gifts days early or days later was good enough for anniversaries or special days because I knew that all the work I was doing was for you. But I never saw how wrong I was about that."

Hinata let out a shaky sigh, tears falling from his eyes, wetting Kenma's palm. "I can't believe you did that. You made me all worried but now I can't help but love you more, ya' jerk." Hinata lunged forward, smacking his lips onto Kenma's. A share of 'I love you's' were murmured against the movement of their lips. Kenma could feel Hinata's fingers working the buttons of his suit, he moved his hands to help get rid of all the buttons before he moved away from the kiss a bit to slip them off. 

"I love how you look like in suits." Hinata murmured. Kenma chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Hinata's lips again. Hinata shifted a bit over Kenma's lap, he draped his arms on Kenma's shoulders and pressed their crotches together and both of them let out soft sighs. 

"Can I suck you off?" Hinata asked quietly. Kenma nodded and started to removed his belt but Hinata stopped him. "W-wait! I wanna do it...w-with the pants on..." Hinata blushed furiously, Kenma's lithe legs always looked amazing in suit pants.

"S-sure. Can I return the favor too?" Kenma moved his hand to cup Hinata's crotch through his pants. Hinata nodded, his hips ground down onto Kenma's hand for a moment before he moved so that he was straddling Kenma backwards. He scooted backwards until Kenma placed his hands on his clothed ass. 

Kenma started to knead Hinata's ass at the same time he felt Hinata's hands rubbing the line of his erection. Kenma slowly started to slip the pants from Hinata's bottom, moving it till it was slipped around Hinata's upper thighs, he could see the orange briefs hugging Hinata's ass. Kenma could help but stare at the way the cloth shaped tight around Hinata, he could see the bump of Hinata's little cock outlined from the briefs and how there were little wet spots as well.

"I can't get enough of his view, Shou." Kenma whispered, rubbing Hinata's ass with his hands again. Hinata let out a hum as he started to unzip Kenma's pants and he let the button loose before slipping his hand in. Kenma felt his hips jolt up as he felt Hinata's fingers brush against his straining cock through the thin layer of his boxers. Kenma shook his head and went back to his own job.

He took two fingers and pressed them against Hinata's crotch, feeling the incredible warmth there. He could feel Hinata's slit twitch as he pressed harder, feeling a bit of wetness. He moved his fingers farther up till he pressed them against Hinata's cock, his clit enlarged thanks to the hormones. Hinata hummed out, rubbing his cock back against Kenma's fingers. Kenma started to rub up and down, stimulating Hinata's little cock, feeling it grow harder as he continued.

"Kenma. Kenma." Hinata muttered. Kenma brought his ministration to a stop as he moved his hands to slip off Hinata's brief. Hinata was doing the same, he had finally slipped Kenma's cock through the opening of his boxers and it stood erect through his pants and boxers, Hinata could feel himself getting wet from the sight of it alone. He felt a breeze on his crotch once Kenma had slipped his briefs down too, like his pants. 

Kenma could see the glistening of slick on Hinata's slit. "You really want this don't you." Kenma muttered as he slipped his fingers into the folds, making Hinata twitch. Kenma didn't get a response but he felt Hinata's hot mouth around the head of his cock and that was an answer enough, his hips bucked up as he felt Hinata's mouth envelop him to the hilt. 

"Ah...Shouyou.' Kenma sighed as he pushed his fingers around the slick more, getting his fingers even more wet and sticky. Hinata bobbed his head up and down, sucking generously and moving that tongue along the veins on Kenma's throbbing cock. Kenma felt his cock getting harder, blood rushing there as he grew more and more aroused. Kenma pushed his fingers even more into Hinata's slit till he found the wet hole. He pushed his forefinger in and felt the warmth and tightness of Hinata. Kenma felt Hinata's cushy walls squeeze around him, welcoming the intrusion. 

"More, Kenma." Hinata breathed around Kenma's dick before going back down. Kenma nodded as he slipped another finger in alongside the other one, feeling Hinata squeeze even more. He slowly started to pump them, rubbing the tips of his fingers along the roof for Hinata's insides. His fingers felt like they were being constricted and he loved it. Kenma felt Hinata move his head in time with his thrusts and he couldn't help but buck his hips again, wanting to feel even more of that slick and hot mouth around him. 

Soon Kenma's wrist started to hurt and he dragged his fingers out of Hinata, hearing a moan come from Hinata. "Ssh, don't worry Shou. I'll give you something better." Before Hinata could pull off his dick, Kenma leaned in and dragged his tongue up from Hinata's little cock to the wet hole, lapping up the stickiness on Hinata's skin. 

"A-Ah! Kenm-" Hinata moaned around Kenma's thick cock, it made Kenma's cock twitch in his mouth. Kenma didn't bother giving Hinata a waiting period as he dove back in, given kitten licks to the wet folds, swirling his tongue around, tasting the tang and sweetness that was Hinata. He didn't forget to use his fingers as well, he moved him over to Hinata's cock he rubbed and ground the pads of his fingers against it. Feeling Hinata's slit clench around his tongue.

"Mm." Kenma hummed against Hinata's skin, causing Hinata's hips to rock back into this face. Hinata's tongue didn't slow down in the slightest through all the stimulation he was getting. He continued to run his tongue up and down Kenma's shaft and suck like a baby, wanting Kenma's milk.

Kenma could feel himself slipping towards the edge, his cock twitching like mad and begging for release. "S-Shouyou. I-I'm gunna cum-"

Hinata let out a hum, sinking his head lower and taking all of Kenma, choking a bit as he throat twitched. His eyes watered but Hinata ignore it, he practiced deep throating before and didn't want to disappoint Kenma.

"Ah, Shouyou. S-so good. Y-you're mouth his so hot." Kenma pushed his face into Hinata's pussy, eating him out faster as his hips moved up into Hinata's mouth. "D-do you want me to cum? W-want my milk?"

Hinata could only respond with a loud whine as he swallowed around Kenma's cock. Kenma took it as a yes, he slipped his tongue into Hinata's entrance, hoping to make Hinata cum at the same time. Kenma started to move his hand fast against Hinata's little cock, so fast that it was giving Hinata a false sense of a vibrator and he wouldn't stop moan around Kenma. Quickly pulling he face away from Hinata's pussy, Kenma let out a rumble of a sigh. 

"S-shit. Shouyou, I-I'm cumming. C-Cummin-" Kenma's body stiffened as he shot his load down Hinata's throat, feeling his cock twitch and spurt out warm cum. He suddenly felt Hinata's body tense up as well, a loud but muffled moan was heard. Kenma felt vibrations around his sensitive cock, it made him convulse. He knew Hinata came as well, feeling a little proud he couldn't help but smile. Hinata's body twitched again as he let out a sigh around Kenma's cock. 

Kenma suddenly felt a little splash on his upper chest, followed by a feeling of something trickling down his fingers that were still touching Hinata's cock. He blinked and looked down to see clear liquid on his chest, rolling down his abdomen and the sides of his chest. He looked up to see some of it dripping down Hinata's slit, coming from the direction of Hinata's little cock. 

"S-shou, you-?" 

"I...I did?" Hinata asked in his aroused daze, Kenma's cock resting on his lips.

Kenma chuckled and nodded. "Y-yeah. That was pretty hot." 

Hinata let out a hum, he kissed the head of Kenma's cock, feeling a bit of sperm stick to his lips. Hinata shifted his weight and flopped to his left, making sure not to kick Kenma in a face. Kenma turned so that he was lying on his side, facing Hinata. 

With a smile on his face Hinata turned his head, "Hi..." 

"Hi..." Kenma parroted back. "I'm sorry for what I did." 

Hinata reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Kenma's face. "Stop apologizing. I forgive you." Hinata leaned forward and connected their lips, taking Kenma's left hand into his own, intertwining them. They stayed like that for a little while before Hinata pulled away with a gasp, sitting up and staring down at Kenma. 

Kenma raised an eyebrow, sitting up a little bit. "What?"

"We're engaged!! Oh my gosh Kenma!" Hinata was suddenly all bounce, sitting up and squealing like a child. "You're my fiance!! We're going to have a wedding!" 

Kenma couldn't help but watch Hinata's excitement in fascination. A shy smile spread across his face as Hinata looked at him with the biggest smile Kenma had ever seen on his fiance's face. This was why he wanted to marry Hinata because there was sunshine in his smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading friend ;D  
> Hit me up on me tumblor with things ya' wanna request or anything [Tumblr](http://praythegayway.com/tumblr.com/)  
> And I think imma make a after wedding thing. ;D maybe a multi chapter for kids? Huh? HUH? Whatch think? Maybe.
> 
> EDIT: I MADE A SEQUEL   
> Sunshine of My Life


End file.
